ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasumi Tendo (claymade)
'Kasumi Tendo '(天道 かすみ Tendō Kasumi) is the oldest daughter of Soun Tendo and the older sister of Nabiki and Akane. Kasumi translates as "mist" while Tendo means "Way of Heaven" Profile Appearance Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 4: Turning Tables, when Ranma left to help Ryoga and Brenda Akane wanted to go as well only to be stopped by Soun. When the three returned it wasn’t long before they were swarmed by the others. After their usual antics Akane took Ryoga to get stitched up while Kasumi took Ranma. Ryoga began to introduce everyone to each other. He also explained why she was with him. Like with Ryoga after hearing Brenda’s story they didn’t hesitate to offer their help. In Chapter 6: Interesting Times, Nabiki sold information about Brenda to everyone giving each of them different information. Kasumi sat out on the porch to watch the ensuring carnage and was joined by Brenda. It didn't surprise Beneda when Shampoo did show up, followed closely by Akane. Neither of them showed any hesitation in diving into the fray themselves. Soon it was all but impossible to even tell the pursuers from the pursued, as the various martial artists chased each other in circles all around the yard. Blades, bombs, bandannas, mallets, maces, ribbons, and more fighting techniques than Beneda's eyes could even begin to take in—all crashing together in a wild, chaotic scramble. The fight in the Tendo yard went on for quite some time, but eventually it wound down as the combatants grew progressively more tired. There were no clear winners—although there were a few clear losers, namely Kuno and the Principal. The pair had earned that dubious distinction from being the only two unable to leave the field of battle on their own power. Kasumi had ended up calling a cab to carry the two unfortunates back home. In Chapter 7: Closing In, the next mourning Kasumi asked Brenda if she would help her with the cooking. With nothing else to do Brenda agreed. As she chopped vegetables Brenda felt guilty as she heard the warmth in Kasumi’s voice as they talked. There conversation was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. Rushing out of into the hallway Brenda saw Mousse's limp body come smashing straight through the wall before seeing that it was the Darkmistress who launched him. Genma and Soun came rushing in and before Brenda could warn them attacked. The two proved to be little match for the Darkmistress and were quickly dealt with. Brenda immediately tried run only to quickly realize that Kasumi had not fled with her and was facing the oncoming attacker. Kasumi was just as easily dealt with but seeing her so casually and brutally tossed aside filled Soun and Genma with renewed vigor and rage. Unfortunately they still proved to be no match for the youma. In Chapter 8: Holding On, when Ryoga was finally able to make his way down stairs he told the injured Mousse and Brenda to get Kasumi, Soun, and Genma to safety before going to get Ranma for help. As much as he hated it Mousse obeyed, grimly aware that every second counted. Chapter 9: Caught Between, hours later after everyone had been moved to Ukyo's okonomiyaki shop. When Ranma went off to unpack the rest of the small defending force bustled around the large grill in the center of the room as Ukyo prepared dinner for them. Off to the side, Soun wailed incoherently over Kasumi, who tried her best to reassure her father that she was all right, despite the bandage tied around her forehead. In Chapter 11: Three Way, when Mousse returned to the restaurant he refused to let Akane and Ukyo leave to aid Ranma and Ryoga. This forced the two to knock him out. Akane told Kasumi to wake Mousse up once the two girls had gotten far enough away. With that, the two girls darted off, each in their own direction. In Chapter 15: Keeping Secrets, Kasumi greeted Ami at the clinic who explained that she was that she was there for an appointment. Introducing herself she explained that she had an appointment. Despite herself Ami was nervous as Kasumi led her to Tofu as her mother had spoken so highly of the man. Needless to say both she and Kasumi were surprised when they entered his office only to find Genma. Kasumi tried to figure out why Genma was claiming to be Tofu forcing Shampoo who had rushed them both to the closet to knock him out when he realized she was there. Brushing off the noise Genma sent a confused Kasumi away. When Ranma returned she informed him about how weird everyone was acting causing him to see what was going on. In Chapter 22: Final Stand, Ranma had Kasumi record a message stating that the building was about to explode to be played after the Bowl of Ox and Snake was destroyed. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 4: Remembrance, Brenda gathered everyone together to explain why they were being plagued by strange dreams and déjà vu. Much to Nabiki’s surprise Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane actually believed this strange woman. Akane even compared it to how she felt while under Xi Fa Xiang Gao. Ranma asked Brenda to keep telling them what happened while they performed meditation techniques in an effort to trigger memories. Ryoga was the first to regain his memories causing the youma to lung forward impulsively to wrap the lost boy in a hug and bury her face in his chest. Akane was the next to regain her memories, pulling on her previous experience at breaking free of the Xi Fa Xiang Gao to do much the same thing again. Ranma followed shortly thereafter. But no matter how hard they tried, they were unable to convince Nabiki, Kasumi or their fathers to even make the attempt, much less break through the memory blocks. Kasumi, at least, seemed to agree that it wasn't all some elaborate trick, although Ranma got the feeling she did so more out of politeness than anything else. Nabiki was openly scornful, suggesting that they were the victims of some hallucinogenic magic product, as per one of their usual escapades. Soun and Genma more or less avoided the question altogether, making Ranma wonder if the two martial artists were truly as free of the flashes of déjà vu as they claimed to be. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter 3: Heard in Secret, Kasumi had just finished her bath, and was about to head upstairs to enjoy a good night's sleep when she came across Luna. Knowing what could happen if Ranma saw her Kasumi tried to coax her out thinking she was a stray cat. Luna’s attempt to escape her caused her to knock over some dishes. When Akane and Ranma came to see what was going on. After telling Luna that Ranma couldn’t see her Kasumi told them that she had knocked the dishes over while doing some late night cleaning relieved that it was something so innocent the two made their way upstairs. Luna mistook this as Kasumi being aware of her connection to the Sailor Senshi and was trying to protect her. So when Kasumi tried to get her out of the house Luna begged her to stay promising to be careful. While shocked a talking cat wasn’t really that out of the ordinary so Kasumi agreed. When Luna returned she asked her to come with her to keep her safe. Not understanding why Kasumi refused. Luna responded to a confused Kasumi that she and her friends would return to protect her and her family. In Chapter 8: Foes in Need, when Sailor Saturn came to the Tendo compound to talk to Ryoga Kasumi led her to the family room. later Genma and Soun decided to take the girls to safety after Happosai and Pantyhose Taro arrived. In Chapter 11: Clearing the Air: When Ranma and the others returned they did so with the Senshi and families explaining that Tanizaki knew who they were so they needed a safe place to stay. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Morning came all too soon, dawn peeking over the horizon and shining down on the Tendo Dojo. Most of the inhabitants therein awoke both late and slowly; the night before had been a long and draining one for most of them. While the teenagers were out mingling and talking and planning and scheming, most of the adults in the Tendo compound had gradually clustered in the dojo proper. There they talked over the recent developments themselves, trying to make sense out of what for many of them had been a cataclysmic upheaval of everything they had known about their own children. Professor Tomoe, being one of the few who had already known the truth, was doing his best to help the others come to terms with it, along with Mr. Tendo and Kasumi from the martial artists' side. Kasumi's serene explanations and assurances were particularly effective at placating the distrust some of the adults had toward Ranma and his compatriots, though even her words could not dispel it completely. Luna and Artemis tried to help out as well, even as the dojo's confines served the double purpose of keeping them sequestered away from Ranma. Of the ones in the dojo, the Osaka family probably had the worst of it. Mrs. Osaka had hardly let her daughter Naru out of her sight since they had been reunited after the traumatic attack last night. Naru herself seemed to be holding up, though it couldn't have been easy for her to spend so much time in the same house as the young man who had so viciously assaulted her. The mood of the entire gathering grew somber, as each of them considered the implications of the world they now faced, and what it would mean for their families now that they had followed their children into this larger world. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima